


Fanboy

by Aspiring_TrashPanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Honestly I laughed while writing this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiring_TrashPanda/pseuds/Aspiring_TrashPanda
Summary: Everyone from the North Blue knows, right?Still, Law just couldn't get that familiar suit out of his head...***Spoilers for chapter 931/Episode 925***
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the fact that Law was a 'regular reader' of Sora, Warrior of the Seas.  
> Please enjoy this shameless smut <3

The streets of the Flower Capital were quiet, still save for the cherry blossoms fluttering by on the light breeze. Paper lanterns hung in the doorways that lined the streets, illuminating the path to a familiar soba stall with a soft orange glow. 

  
It was a shame that Wano was such a corrupt country, that the outskirts of the Capital were left to fend for themselves off of leftovers and tainted water, for the city center itself was one of the most beautiful places Law had ever gotten a chance to visit. Of course, everything pretty was always a façade to cover the hideous underbelly, the truth.

  
It was that truth that twisted Law’s insides into a sort of anger he couldn’t quite explain as he stalked towards his destination, keeping to the shadows, disguise in place and shielding his face. 

  
He should have known that someone so interesting, so caring, so _pretty_ was hiding something dark beneath his golden hair and blue eyes and scowl that was swift to turn into a bright smile as soon as one of the ladies beckoned him. If only the navigator and archaeologist knew the side of Black Leg Sanji that Law had gotten to know so well on their way to Dressrosa. 

  
The first time had been a spur of the moment thing. Law had been watching the cook goad the swordsman until they were a tumbling mass of kicking feet and slashing swords and shouted curses. The rest of the Straw Hat crew had acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, yet he had seen the way the blond’s eyes lingered on the swordsman’s abs, how he had broken off the fight shortly thereafter. 

  
“You know, Black-Leg-ya,” He had drawled as the handsome cook had stormed past him on his way to enter the galley, “There are other ways to take out such… frustrations.”

  
That’s how they had ended up on the floor of the kitchen that same night, the cook eagerly tracing Law’s chest tattoo with his tongue, and the surgeon coming undone beneath him. 

  
They took advantage of every moment before they reached Dressrosa, for neither knew when they would be together once more. Much to Law’s disappointment, they had gotten split up, and by the time Law’s team made it to Zou, the cook had been whisked away to Big Mom’s territory for an arranged wedding.

  
Truly unfortunate, considering the amount of stress that Law needed to release was _ample_. Travelling with Straw Hat Luffy himself was certainly stripping valuable years of his life – though, he couldn’t complain, he had been ready to die as long as he could bring Doflamingo down with him. 

  
Then, the cook had made it to Wano and by the time Law had been able to make an evening trip to the soba stand that was being used as a cover, Kaido had sent two members of the Tobi Roppo to hunt down the soba cook who had – sigh – beaten up members of the Kyoshiro family, who were linked to Shogun Orochi, in broad daylight. Honestly, why was he allied with such incompetent idiots? 

  
He had managed to find Sanji before Page One did, and they had been on their way to a potential safe space to, um, _catch up_ , when they had, of course, run into Usopp and Franky, fleeing from the rampaging dinosaur in the Capital. 

  
Thus, that was how Law had witnessed, with his own two eyes, the kind-hearted cook, who would give himself up before anyone else got hurt, transform into _that_. 

  
He may have called himself Soba Mask, but Law knew better.

  
That was a Germa 66 raid suit. The colours weren’t quite the same – more black, less gold – but in that moment, Law felt as though he was 10 years old again, flipping through the pages of _Sora, Warrior of the Sea_ as his little sister peered over his shoulder. He had always looked forward to the latest editions delivered weekly by the News Coos. 

  
He had been shocked, surprise stopping his heart for a single second while he watched the handsome blond change in mid air, bathed in a bright yellow light as his clothes were replaced with the familiar uniform. He had been impressed to see Germa’s technology in action. The speed boosters in the heels of the bulbous, reinforced white boots allowed Sanji to move nearly faster than the eye could see, which Law had to admit was pretty cool. The fact that his black cape with the flashy red interior could harden like a shield was far from disappointing. Okay, maybe, just _maybe_ , the technology that allowed the entire suit to project the background, rendering the cook invisible, was the slightest bit breathtaking. Law was in awe that such inventions were real, let alone possible outside of a fictional comic strip. 

  
Yet, that hadn’t stopped the rage that began to boil his blood as he watched the cook zoom around the massive Spinosaurus. 

  
The rage that was still burning his skin as he marched right up to the soba cook, grabbing him by the yellow and white striped yukata and dragging him into the storage room they had rented out from an Udon restaurant. If Sanji’s cover was to be believable, they would need a place to store the stall and the ingredients at night, after all. It just so happened that Law was extra grateful for this private space right about now, tossing the blond into the room in front of him and locking the door behind them.

  
“What is your relation to Germa?!” Law hissed, tossing off his woven tengai and placing his sword by the door as Sanji straightened himself up.

  
He lit a cigarette, scowling at the surgeon who had manhandled him so unceremoniously, “Don’t say that name. I hate that name.”

  
“You’re Stealth Black, a member of Germa 66’s evil army,” Law growled, stepping forward to shove his tattooed finger into the other man’s chest. 

  
Sanji swatted his hand away, snapping, “Are you deaf, shitty surgeon? I said my name is Soba Mask.”

  
“Bullshit,” He stepped even closer, until he was practically inhaling the smoke that spewed from Sanji’s mouth with each breath he took, “I saw you vanish in thin air. That technology could only come from Germa, and was Stealth Black’s trademark move.”

  
Sanji’s swirled eyebrow twitched irritably, “Why do you know this stuff, anyway?”

  
“Everyone in North Blue knows of Germa 66, the sworn enemies of Sora, Warrior of the Sea!” Law snarled, “I despise the evil army with every fiber of my being.”

  
There was a ghostly glimmer of pain in the cook’s eyes as he gulped, “S-Sora?”

  
How did this native from North Blue not know what he was talking about? Law shouted defensively, anger punctuating every word, “I was a regular reader of the comics, okay?! How could you not tell me I was sleeping with… with… _Germa scum_!”

  
Sanji blinked. Law was fuming, so close to him, anger radiating off of him in waves as he clenched his hands into fists, yellow eyes glaring into blue irises. 

  
It was the cook’s turn to snatch the soft fabric of Law’s black yukata, pulling him as close as possible. Law scowled, the cigarette smoke billowing around him as Sanji spoke in a low, menacing voice, “I. Am. _NOT_. Germa.”

  
Law placed both hands on the cook’s hard chest, pushing him against the wall and simultaneously away from himself. Fingers released his yukata, and he stumbled backwards, surprised by the lack of resistance. 

  
He stared warily at the man in front of him, “Then, who are you?”

  
Sanji was quiet for a moment, his gaze nearly setting the surgeon’s skin aflame.

  
“I’m the cook for the future King of the Pirates,” He responded sternly, his tone suggesting that he had a long history full of sighs that he certainly did not want to share. 

  
Law couldn’t judge. He’d been there. 

  
Nodding brusquely, Law turned on his heel, planning to exit the room as if this exchange never happened. The implication that Germa’s technology really existed made him furious. Was there really an evil army out there, one sole warrior fighting against them to protect the seas? Were they really just as bad as they had seemed when he was a child?

  
Well, yeah, obviously. Evil is evil. 

  
But the cook was caring, and thoughtful, and kind, and oh, so pretty. Perhaps he did have a dirty secret, some sort of relation to the Germa 66 of the comics he loved as a child, but did that really matter? Sanji was an ally, and perhaps a little more than that, and he needed to trust him.

  
“So… You’re a comic book nerd, yeah?” Sanji’s low voice reached him just as Law’s tattooed fingers reached for the lock on the door.  
He shot a glance over his shoulder, lips set in a tight frown, to see the cook watching him with an amused smirk.

  
“NO!” Law was flustered, torn between walking away and leaving the room, or engaging, “All children of North Blue enjoyed the tales of Sora…”

  
“Seems awfully prevalent in that busy mind of yours, Trafalgar,” Sanji hummed, leaning against the wall and sucking on his smoke, “Almost like you’ve reread the series recently…”

  
“It’s a good story, okay?!”

  
“Unfinished, so I’ve heard…” He drawled, “Cancelled before the protagonist could bring justice to the leaders of Germa 66.”

  
Law grit his teeth, making up his mind to leave the room now before the cook could taunt him further. His blood was boiling once more. The fact that Sora never had the opportunity to truly finish off his enemies was so unfair, and to think that Germa actually existed, well, where was the real life Sora? Who’s job was it to take the evil army down? 

  
“Perhaps you would want to be the one to bring Stealth Black to his knees?”

  
There was a loud _whoosh_! and a bright light blinded Law for a moment as the shadows of the storage room died, dissipating in the blink of an eye. What seemed to be a brilliant ray of sunshine lasted for approximately 30 seconds, and then the darkness was back, interrupted only by the soft lantern fixed to the ceiling. 

  
Law turned around slowly, fully aware of what he was about to see, but not expecting the physical reaction that was about to overcome him. 

  
“This is your one chance,” Soba Mask warned him, “I’m going to hand this over to Franky and Usopp as soon as possible. I don’t want to be visually associated with Germa.” He spat the name through clenched teeth, though it was hard to tell beneath the black mask that covered the lower half of his face. 

  
Seeing him standing there, clad in the dark suit branded with the number 3, Law pushed away any feelings of disgust towards the association with the inherently evil commanders, focusing solely on the way the shiny, strange material hugged the muscles of the blond’s tight, fit body. 

  
Law liked what he saw.

  
His powerful calves looked as though the ivory boots were painted directly onto his skin, the belt that bore the Germa insignia begging to be undone. Sanji’s hair was different, flying in ever direction yet still obscuring one of his eyes, and Law longed to touch the strands, curious if they would stay put despite the influence from busy fingers. The sunglasses would have to go, Law decided, as he liked to look at the cook’s pretty blue eye as he gasped in pleasure. The mask, though… the mask could be of use. 

  
Not yet, though.

  
Covering the distance between them in two long strides, Law backed Sanji up against the wall once more, placing his hands on the wooden planks on either side of the blond’s face, trapping him. “Now, now, Stealth Black, what brings you so far from North Blue?” He spoke slowly, narrowing his golden eyes as he glared at the arrogant smirk being shot his way.

  
“Reconnaissance,” The cook responded, his words the slightest bit muffled due to the mask over his mouth and nose, “But why is that any of your business?”

  
Law was fast on his feet, swiping the metallic stylized earmuffs off of Sanji’s head and growling, “Sora sent me to _destroy_ you,” as he traced up the shell of the blond’s ear with his tongue.

  
Sanji shivered as Law nipped at his earlobe, his reaction delayed but unsurprisingly fierce as he reached up to grab Law’s wrists and spin him around, switching their positions. Law found his wrists held by the strange metal alloy of the raid suit’s gloves as Sanji held him against the wall. “I will never fall to the likes of weaklings like Sora, Warrior of the Sea!” The cook spat, and Law nearly broke character when he saw the glint of excitement beneath the dark shades that covered Sanji’s visible eye.

  
Law lifted a slender leg, his yukata riding up his thigh and exposing the soft skin to the cool air as he hooked it around Sanji’s waist, pressed the cook against him. The other man hadn’t expected this reaction and, while adjusting his balance, loosened his grip on Law’s wrists. The surgeon took advantage of the moment to lash out, tugging the mask down below the handsome man’s chin to join the red ascot, revealing those thin, pale pink lips Law couldn’t wait to ravish.

  
“I will make you submit,” He breathed a low grumble as he took Sanji’s face in his hands, “I will make you beg for mercy, Germa scum.”

  
Their lips crashed together, both of their mouths moving in urgency, flowing together in a dance that Law had grown to miss over the last few weeks. It was rough, it was needy, and it was exactly what they both craved. Sanji tugged at Law’s bottom lip with his teeth, and instead of letting the blond in, Law slid his tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance over the cook. He overpowered Sanji momentarily, sweeping the slick muscle along the roof of his partner’s mouth, tasting the bitter hint of tobacco mixed with the salty nutty flavour of soba noodles. It was surprisingly delicious, and Law briefly wondered if he had developed an addiction to the taste of the cigarettes on Sanji’s lips. 

  
The cook snarled into his mouth, pulling away to hiss, “What threat do you pose when _I_ am the one holding _you_ down?”

  
Law smirked, wiggling his dark eyebrows as he mused, “When you let me go, it’ll be because you _want_ to. I can be very persuasive.”

  
Leg still hooked around Sanji’s waist, Law rolled his hips, pushing his hardening arousal against the blond as he leaned forward to capture his lips once more. Flicking the tip of his tongue along the slight part in the other man’s lips, he slid back into the familiar mouth, continuing to grind against the lithe body in front of him. Sanji groaned as his growing bulge fought against the metal alloy of the suit, and Law realized that his plan was going to work, after all. He knew Sanji craved intimacy, and the touch of skin against skin was very important to him. The suit would dull the sensation of Law’s dick grinding against his groin, and it wouldn’t be long before the cook let him go just to strip off the uniform. 

  
Upping the ante, he moved his lips to the man’s exposed jaw, trailing pecks and light nibbles up the curve of his bone structure, pausing to bite at his earlobe before placing a single, wet kiss on the sliver of his neck visible beneath the red ascot. He emitted a low growl deep in his throat, sucking on the pale flesh and making the man tremble, whimpering a high moan. The combination of Law’s gyrating hips, needy lips and throaty groans was enough to make Sanji weak in the knees, removing his hands from the surgeon’s wrists to, as predicted, fiddle with his belt buckle. 

  
Law stilled Sanji’s hand, his other hand on the man’s shoulder, applying the slightest bit of pressure to guide him gently towards the ground. “I believe you’re supposed to be submitting to _me_ , Stealth Black,” Law whispered as knelt over the cook’s prone frame, carefully tugging the black glasses off of his face so he could see that beautiful blue eye. 

  
“How do you plan to do that?” Sanji’s voice wavered, his tough façade melting away when his gaze flashed with lustful excitement as Law began to tug off the stiff fabric of the lower half of the raid suit. 

  
Pushing up the top half of the black suit, exposing the cook’s abs but insistent on keeping half the uniform still on, Law ran his hands beneath the fabric. Fingers grazing the blond’s perky nipples, hardened from arousal, Law lowered himself over Sanji, sealing his lips in a breathtaking kiss as he played with the sensitive nubs. Sanji whined when deft, tattooed fingers alternated between gentle rubs and hard pinches, Law smirking into the blond’s lips. 

  
It was then that he removed his mouth and his hands from Sanji’s body, tugging the man’s mask back into place before settling himself between his thighs. He moved slowly, feeling the cook’s visible eye watching him as undid the orange sash around his waist, letting his yukata fall open to reveal his tan skin painted with swirling black ink, and his erect member standing tall and proud. 

  
Law grinned as Sanji’s cock twitched and his pupils dilated with lust. He just knew the cook wanted to touch him, but that wouldn’t do right now, would it? The moment Sanji attempted to sit up, Law held him down, tattooed fingers digging into his waist, thumbs rubbing circles into the flushed skin as he lowered his face between the other man’s thighs. 

  
Sanji’s breathing grew increasingly erratic as the surgeon caressed the sensitive flesh between his legs with his lips, meticulously making his way towards the cook’s throbbing member, dribbles of translucent pre-cum oozing from its slit. His soft sighs and whimpers elongated into a raspy moan that went right to Law’s groin the moment his tongue flicked out to lick Sanji’s cock from base to tip, engulfing it a moment later into his wet, hot mouth. 

  
Sanji’s whole frame tensed as he writhed beneath Law’s affectionate touches, his eyes sliding closed, letting the bliss overcome him, when he felt the surgeon’s hands tighten on his waist. 

  
“Look at me, Stealth Black,” Law grumbled, releasing his mouth’s grasp on the cook’s long shaft, “Watch me ruin you.”

  
He obeyed, gaze fixed on the slender man with the black, swirling tattoos between his legs, golden eyes peering up at him devilishly as he licked his lips and slid his lips around Sanji’s dick once more. The pure lust in Law’s stare was driving Sanji crazy, and he longed to thrust his hips, to fuck his mouth and end the teasing. Law kept his hips firmly pinned down, narrowing his eyes in warning as he sucked, bobbing up and down and taking the whole length down his throat. 

  
Refusing to break his rhythm, tongue swirling around the cook’s cock with every movement, Law reached into the yukata that had slid off his shoulders and fallen next to him. Procuring a small tube of lubricant, he squeezed a healthy amount on to his fingertips and his cock, winking at the blond, who was craning his neck to watch the show that Law was giving him. 

  
“L-Law, please…” Sanji moaned softly, voice effectively muffled from the mask, as Law gently rubbed his slicked up fingers against the tight pucker of his partner’s entrance, increasing the pace at which he took his cock into his mouth, groaning as the tip nudged against the back of his throat.

  
The vibration made Sanji shiver beneath him, and the man yelped in pleasure as Law carefully inserted one of his fingers inside, “P-please, Law… FUCK! I want more…”

  
Law ignored the pleas, fully aware that his partner was reaching his limit due to the way his body twitched, the way his gloved hands rose from where they had been scratching at the floor to knock off Law’s hat, to tangle his fingers in the raven locks. Instead, Law slowed his pace, sucking gently as he let his tongue play with the rod in his mouth. He curled his finger, grazing Sanji’s prostate and sending the equivalent of an electrical shock through the cook’s body. 

  
“PLEASE! Law… F-fuck me…” Sanji was a stuttering mess, his golden hair that had been so coiffed after the transformation into his suit laying flat against his flushed, red face. He trembled as Law removed his lips from his cock, smirking mischievously and slipping a second finger into his entrance. 

  
“What was that? I can’t hear you with that mask on, Germa,” Law teased, wiggling his fingers, stretching Sanji’s tight channel.

  
“Shit… Fuck… LAW, YOU SHITTY SURGEON! FUCK ME!” His strong pale legs flew up hook around Law’s waist, his thighs squeezing the other man’s sides like a desperate demand. He wanted Law so badly. He was so close. Just a little bit more.

  
Law clicked his tongue, staring down at his blond angel as he untangled the limbs from around him, spreading his legs wide and positioning his erect cock at Sanji’s effectively prepped entrance. He looked so gorgeous, unraveling beneath him, his skin glowing a faint pink, his blue eye blown and fixed on Law as if he was the only thing that mattered. And then the suit. That damn suit that brought about so much anger in the surgeon. Well, he was certainly conquering Germa 66 now, wasn’t he?

  
“Are you… begging me for mercy?” Law leaned in close to Sanji’s face, lips just out of reach for the masked man. The heat that they generated had filled the whole storage room, surrounding them with the earthy, primal scent of themselves and Law didn’t think he would ever revel in a smell so perfect. His swollen tip nudged at Sanji’s entrance, and the blond whimpered, muttering soft please for him to continue. 

  
“That’s not good enough,” Law purred, ducking his head down to kiss his cheek, “Are you begging me, Stealth Black?”

  
Sanji threw his head back, crying, “Fuck! Fine! I’m begging you to fuck me… Please, Law, let me come…”

  
Law took his time pushing himself into the cook’s sweltering, slick hole, moaning as he felt Sanji’s hot walls clamp down around him. He felt so good. Oh, how he had missed this. Sanji cried out in the ecstasy of the moment when Law bottomed out, his hands returning to Sanji’s hips to stop the eager man from thrusting before he was adjusted. 

  
“Oi, move, dammit!” Sanji barked at him, and Law couldn’t help but grin as he chuckled at the cook’s order. 

  
He began to rock into him at a steady pace, using Sanji’s flexibility to his advantage and hoisting his ankles onto his shoulders. Nothing beat the sensation of thrusting into the pretty cook over and over again, staring down at that glassy, lusting eye that squeezed shut with every beautiful moan he made. Law hoisted the other man’s hips up slightly, angling him just right, and Sanji screamed out in pleasure when Law struck his prostate repeatedly. 

  
Their bodies moved together in a synchronized dance, their chests heaved as they moaned and grunted and lost themselves in the moment. Everything was heat. Everything was pleasure. Everything was _them_. 

  
Sanji came first, his release tightening his walls around Law’s straining member as he splashed a thick white substance over his stomach, and the added internal pressure was all the surgeon needed to let go. He groaned, soft and low, as he filled the cook with his cum, his vision blurring for a moment before he refocused on the head of golden hair beneath him. Sanji had ripped off his mask, panting heavily between chapped, swollen lips. 

  
Law slid out of him, draping his yukata over his shoulders, yet leaving it open as he flopped over to law next to his partner. 

  
“Feel better now, you nerd?” Sanji grumbled, nudging his side affectionately.

  
He shrugged, “Still hate Germa. Don’t hate you.”

  
“The feeling’s mutual,” The cook turned onto his side, nuzzling Law’s neck as they laid in silence, waiting for their sweat to dry and their breathing to return to normal. Fingers traced the tattoo across his torso, as if trying to commit them to memory. Who knew when they could find time to be alone together again?

  
“Oi, shitty surgeon?” Sanji spoke after a while.

Law hummed in acknowledgement.

  
“I am _never_ doing that again.” He scoffed.

  
“That’s fair, Black-Leg-ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I'm so sorry. Someone had to write it after Law was all shocked by Sanji's transformation. It was just too good.
> 
> I suppose Sanji's self-worth issues and obvious family trauma make this super unrealistic, but hey, porn be porn, am I right?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this hot mess <3


End file.
